CS Military Specialist OCC
'CS Military Specialist O.C.C.' The Military Specialist, or MilSpec, is a general purpose trained soldier. Many are officers, but many more are simply high ranked enlisted men. If there is a path to true power in the CS, this is it. Trained in the prestigious war colleges of the Coalition, with a knowledge of operations that far outstrip even the most seasoned Grunt or Robot Corpsman, these soldiers exemplify the very best the CS has to offer. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.E., M.A., P.S., P.E., and Speed of 12. Some M.O.S. choices have further requirements Base S.D.C.: 4D6+15 S.D.C. Maximum Player Rank: O-5 Lieutenant Colonel Climbing (+15) Computer Operation (+15%) Hand to Hand: Expert Intelligence +10 Literacy: American (+15%) Math: Basic +20 Military Etiquette (+25%) Radio: Basic +20 Radio: Scrambler (+10%) Read Sensory Equipment (+10%) Running Weapon Systems (+10%) WP E-Pistol WP E-Rifle WP Of choice Wilderness Survival (+15%) Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of one "other" skill. Also, choose one Military Occupational Speciality from the list below: ---- Generally, there are three kinds of military specialists: Commanders, Commandos, and Intelligence Agents/Spies. 'Command' 'CS Command Officer' Whether Army or Navy, these are the command specialists who bring order and planning to the modern battlefield. Trained in the most advanced war colleges available to the Coalition, these warriors are the sons and daughters of the elite of Coalition society. Requirements: I.Q. 14, M.A. 14 Training Time: 4 Years (May roll for one additional civilian life event) Public Speaking (+5%) History: Post-Apocolypse (+5%) Law: CS (+10%) Leadership Literacy (of choice) (+10%) Lore (of choice) (+15%) Military Tactics (+10%) Pilot (of choice; except Robots & Power Armor, or any Robot Combat) (+15%) Rank: Starts as O-1 2nd Lieutenant ---- 'Intelligence Agents/Spies' 'CS Intelligence Agent: Espionage/Military Intelligence Generalist M.O.S.' This is an intelligence generalist M.O.S. and the exact training can vary widely, depending on a number of factors. Training Time: 3 Years Undercover Ops (+25%) Select 7 from Espionage, Military or Rogue categories. (+20%) Rank: starts as E-4 Specialist. 'CS Intelligence Agent: Infiltration Specialist M.O.S.' This MOS is geared towards infiltrating into a location and blending in so as to avoid detection while gathering information. The CS uses this to infiltrate Mercenary Organizations and dissident groups (City Rat Gangs, Other Nation States militaries, etc) Requirements: M.E. 14, M.A. 15, P.E. 14 Training Time: 3 Years Concealment (+15%) Disguise (+15%) Impersonation (+30%) Literacy (choose two languages) (+15%) Undercover Ops (+15%) Choose 2 Espionage or Rogue Skills (+20%) Rank: starts as E-4 Corporal 'CS Intelligence Agent: Robot Recovery Specialist M.O.S.' Robot theft is a major industry and thus some CS personnel are trained to recover robots stolen by stealing them back. They are also trained to steal prototype robots from other countries. Training Time: 3 Years Computer Hacking (+25%) Computer Programming (+15%) Literacy (of choice) (+15%) Navigation (+20%) Pick Locks (+15%) Pilot Robots and Power Armor (+20%) Prowl (+20%) Robot/Power Armor Combat Basic Rank: starts as E-4 Specialist. 'CS Intelligence Agent: Surveillance Specialist M.O.S.' Specialized training in the art of surveillance and tailing. Includes advance knowledge of the operation of surveillance systems, investigation/research and the art of tailing an individual. Requirements: M.E. 14 Training Time: 3 Years Basic Electronics (+25%) Photogrphy (+25%) Pick Locks (+25%) Pick Pockets (+15%) Prowl (+25%) Research (+25%) Surveillance Systems (+25%) Undercover Ops (+30%) W.P. Knife Rank: starts as E-4 Specialist. ---- 'Commandos' 'CS Army Commando' Quite often the leaders of Coalition black operations, these soldiers are trained in power armor and personal combat. They are often potent leaders, but the majority of the training focuses on making them more lethal in combat than their peers. Boxing or Wrestling Demolitions (+15%) Hand to Hand: Commando (replaces Hand to Hand Expert) Leadership Pilot: Robots & Power Armor (+10%) Prowl (+15%) Robot Combat Elite: SAMAS Rank: starts as E-4 Corporal 'CS Navy Reconnaissance Landing Team Commando' These soldiers work with the Naval Infantry Reconnaissance Landing Teams, usually in a command or liason capacity. While trained in all power armor, their MOS does not include a specific mastery of anyone type. SCUBA (+15%) Demolitions (+15%) Demolitions: Underwater (+15%) Hand to Hand: Commando (replaces Hand to Hand Expert) Leadership Pilot: Robots & Power Armor (+10%) Prowl (+15%) Branch: Navy or Naval Infantry Rank: The RLT Commando starts as E-4 Petty Officer Third Class (or Corporal, if NI). 'CS Vampire Hunter M.O.S.' Trained in anti-vampire techniques, these soldiers are highly effective at identifying and killing vampires, and other supernatural threats. These soldiers are often given access to specialized equipment and intelligence. Requirements: M.E. 15, P.E. 14 Lore: Undead/Vampire Hunting (+20%) Lore: Demon & Monstors (+20%) Lore: Magic (+25%) Lore Psychic (+25%) Lore: Religion (+15%) W.P. Handguns W.P. Rifles W.P. Archery Rank: starts as E-4 Specialist ---- 'O.C.C. Related Skills' Select seven other skills at level one and two additional skills at levels three and six, nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any (+10%) Domestic: Any Electrical: Any (+5%) Espionage: Any (+10%) Mechanical: Any (+10%) Medical: None, other than first aid noted under O.C.C. skills. Military: Any (+15%) Physical: Any Pilot: Any (+10%) Pilot Related: Any (+10%) Rogue: Any (+6%) Science: Any Technical: Any (+10%) Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 2, 7, 10, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. ---- 'Standard Issue Equipment' One assigned suit of CA-1 or CA-2 Body Armor (Light for Intelligence, Heavy for Commanders and Commandos), Standard First Aid Kit with RMK in water-tight medium pouch, Life Preserver Jacket meant to fit over Armor (if attached to the Navy), Heavy Rain Suit, Woolen Winter Jacket, Woolen Cap, Several Pairs of Gloves, Multiblade Pocket Knife, Combat/Survival Knife, Walkie-Talkie, Personal Grooming Kit, Polarized goggles or polarized sunglasses, 3 Fatigue Uniforms, 1 Dress Uniform, Set of PT clothes, Waterproof Combat Boots, Running Shoes, air filter & gas mask, canteen, two medium sacks, and a large rucksack (to carry everything). Standard Equipment on Assignment: One energy rifle with sling, one energy pistol with choice of shoulder or waist holster, 4 e-clips for each, 2 fragmentation grenades, 3 waterproof chemical signal flares (in a standard small pouch), an additional non-energy weapon (generally a vibro-blade or without bayonet attachment, neural mace, or S.D.C. Pistol or Rifle). Equipment available upon special assignment: Any weapon types, extra ammunition, SAMAS Power Armor, Spider-skull Walker, other robot vehicles, hovercraft (especially hover cycles), tank, jet pack, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The milspec gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The Military Specialist draw monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start, but both medical replacements and augmentation are more available to the MilSpec than they are any other soldier. Back to OCC Selection Back to Character Creation Back to the Home Page